


Sharing

by RoNask



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, I Ship It, Judge Me, The Unholy Trinity - Freeform, Will write more if you ask me to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:37:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9986390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/RoNask
Summary: Hannibal Lecter is not good at sharing, but he sometimes tries.





	

It takes a kiss.  
Hannibal watches as it lingers, watches as his little Starling kisses Bedelia deeply and slowly. A primal urge makes him want to steal her lips back to his own, but he makes no move, it is her free wish after all.  
Bedelia kisses Clarice back, just as slowly, just as softly.  
It was no secret that Du Maurier had understood Hannibal’s fascination for Clarice. She was fascinated herself.  
Lecter growls quietly and he sees a smile on Clarice’s lips grow. She’s listening and she’s loving it. Naughty, naughty, naughty…  
Starling is all too aware of the fact that, as soon as he has the chance, Lecter will claim her lips with all he has and she will allow him.  
The kiss is broken, but Clarice takes a moment to watch Bedelia all too tenderly.  
“Are you observing or participating?” the question comes out of sudden and it sets him off.  
“What?” he asks. Clarice smiles and turns to face him.  
“Are you observing or participating, Hannibal?” she bites her lips as soon as the question is finished.  
“I didn’t think we were sharing, Clarice.” he pointed out and watched as the brunette wrapped her arms around Du Maurier’s waist.  
“We are not sharing, Hannibal.” said Starling. “The two of you are.”  
A moment.  
“Hannibal.” Bedelia called out.  
Clarice shrugged and faced the blonde before taking her face in one hand and tasting her lips once again.  
Bedelia’s arms were wrapped around Starling’s waist gently, their lips busy against each other. There was not a sound, but Clarice felt the warmth behind her and the hands on her hips. A moan escaped her lips as Hannibal’s mouth found her neck, biting, kissing, teasing her. She broke the kiss and searched for him. As soon as he kissed her, Clarice felt all his passion and all his jealousy, his dominant instincts wanting to take over.  
She broke apart from him and smiled. “Easy, tiger.”  
“I’m not good with sharing, Clarice” he pointed out.  
“It’s okay” she said. “We’ll teach you. Now, Hannibal, be good to Bedelia, hm? Do it and you won’t have to share much.”  
He kissed her shoulders, her skin bare because of the cute of the light dress she was wearing. His Harpy appeared on his hand and soon Clarice’s dress was a puddle on the floor, leaving her on her panties only.  
“Good I shall be then.” he muttered before biting lightly on her shoulder, making Clarice moan at the feeling of his mouth on her skin and Bedelia’s lips down her neck.  
She absolutely wouldn’t mind the sharing.


End file.
